War
by FireTwin
Summary: Elena Gilbert: Beautiful, lovely, sweet…ruthless, dangerous, and deadly. Damon Salvatore: Seductive, sexy, irresistible…perilous, daring, and lethal. When two of the deadliest assassins meet, it sure means war…right? Romance, Drama, and Crime.


**Summary: Elena Gilbert: Beautiful, lovely, sweet…ruthless, dangerous, and deadly. Damon Salvatore: Seductive, sexy, irresistible…perilous, daring, and lethal. When two of the deadliest assassins meet, it sure means war…right?**

**Romance, Drama, and Crime.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>A long sigh came out as he glanced over his watch for the sixth time. 20 minutes late. The bastard was 20 minutes late and was getting aggravated.<p>

He ran his hand through his raven hair that stopped just below his earlobes and sighed again. He was this close to flipping out. He tugged on the tie tied around his neck and cursed. The freaking thing was practically chocking him. He hated suits. He always thought he looked like a freaking penguin with them on. He hated that Klaus always made them dress up for "special occasions" like this. He always thought they were ridiculous, but he could never argue with anyone. After all, he had no patience.

His inner rambling was cut short when he spotted the black SUV pulling up in the empty parking space. Time for the deal. He stepped out of the car and made his way towards the car. Seven men came out of the SUV and stood in front of it. One last man came out and stood in front of them.

_Fucking idiot,_ Damon thought as he observed the man's outfit. A black suit that was way too flashy.

"Nice to see you here early," Damon sardonically commented.

The man gave a fake smile, clearly not amused by Damon's humor. "Cut the crap Damon and give me what I came here for."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Lighten up Slater,"

"Where's the money?" Slater asked. He had no time for games."

Damon faked a smile. "Ah, yes. The money Klaus promised,"

"Yes that money. Now where it is?" Slater's voice rose. It was clear to Damon that Slater was not in the mood for jokes right now…but neither was he.

He turned his face and caught the attention of one of Slater's gang member with an ugly long scar on the right side of his face. He eyed Damon with a malicious smirk on his face. Damon wasn't at all fazed, but rather composed.

He pulled the briefcase that was hanging in his hand up and opened it, giving the guys a good view of it.

"100,000 dollars in cash,"

"I suppose everything's in order?"

"Of course," Damon answered, never taking his eyes off the man with the scar.

Slater gave a smirk, snapped his finger and one of the guys came up. It wasn't the guy with the scar that Damon was hoping for. The man's slightly tanned skin blended with his sandy blond hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his oval shaped head. Wide green eyes brought out his natural beauty and his thick light eyebrows showed content, but malevolent at the same time. He eyed Damon up and down before picking up a stack of bills. Damon wanted to slap the crap out of him with the briefcase, but controlled himself. The man gave a crooked smile before picking up another stack of bill. He turned around and nodded at Slater before turning back. He picked up another bill in the middle of the stack and got the surprise of his life. There, surrounded by stacks of bills was a lethal black cobra. With a quick hiss, the cobra launched at the man's face and quickly pulled back. Disturbing the man's once perfect face, two red dots started forming on his face, reveling two bites. The man screamed as blood started dripping from his two vampire like bite.

Damon seeing his snake put his plan into action, grabbed his gun from his pocket and shot it off before anyone can have time to react. Two bloody holes appeared on the man's chest before he fell frontward onto the briefcase. The rest of the gang, seeing this, quickly pulled out their guns and started shooting. Ducking, grabbing, and pulling the dead man towards him, using him as a shield, Damon started moving backwards while shooting his gun at the rest of the guys.

Once he got near the car, Damon threw the dead man down on the ground and reloaded his gun. He quickly hopped in his car, thankful that he has bulletproof windows and windshields. Starting his car, Damon drove full force towards the gang members. Each shooting at him and his tires, not realizing that it was not working until it was too late. They all started running but they were no match for Damon as he ran over three of them. He cornered two of them and slammed his foot at the gas pedal and ran straight through them. Their blood splattered his windshield and a wicked grin came across his lips. Six down, two to go. He veered sharply to the left and sped after the car that was speeding away from the vacant parking lot. Going with the speed of 85 MPH, Damon ran his car into the back of the SUV. It made no impact and he rammed it faster into the back of it. The SUV swirled before hitting the wall of the abandonment building.

Getting out of his car, Damon made his way over to the now ruined SUV. With his gun handy in his hand, he walked over to the driver side of the car and yanked the door opened. The second he yanked the door opened, a bloody driver with pieces of broken glass sticking out of his forehead fell sideways out of the car.

Damon ignored the deceased man and checked inside the car for Slater. He was out of luck when he found nothing but an empty and ruined inside.

"Shit!" He yelled in frustration. He couldn't let this bastard get away—he just couldn't. In pure rage, he slammed the car door shut and gave it a kick. He started walking away when something hit him. With an immoral grin he made his way into the building. Inside he was met with a strong smell and sinister silence. Someone was in here. Slater couldn't have gotten that far so quick. Damon started walking and exploding the place. Then without warning, a long wood came around and made contact with his face. With a loud curse, he fell backwards, holding his nose. A sinister laugh came from the darkness and a face appeared. Damon instantly recognized Slater.

"Shouldn't have followed me in here—might have avoided that broken nose."

Damon growled. "Slater, you piece of shit—I'll rip your head…"

He was met with a kick to the face before finishing his sentence.

"Shut up. You talk when I tell you to." Slater kneeled down next to Damon. "Now, do you know what Elijah will say when he finds out that one of Klaus' minion double crossed him and failed while doing it?" Slater's gaze went to the gun laying seven feet away from Damon. He reached over and grabbed the gun. "Nice gun," he commented while examining it. "Perfect for blowing' someone's head off," Another grin came across his face.

"Go to hell."

"Oh, don't worry; you're going there right now." The gun was now aimed at Damon's forehead.

Damon stayed cool at the moment and let a smirk come across his face. He thought for a moment at the results that was going to happen before raising his fist and connecting it with Slater's jaw. The impact knocked Slater backward and the gun clattered to the floor.

Damon quickly got up and went on top of Slater, punching the daylight out of him. His last punch was to Slater's forehead and the blow made Slater motionless. Damon reached over Slater and picked up the gun; aiming it at Slater'.

"You send Elijah a message for me,"

A slow and painful grin came across Slater's face. "Fuck you,"

"No thanks, I got your sister for that, but thanks for the offer." With bang, the gun went off and the bullet embedded itself into Slater's brain.

Damon picked himself up and wiped the blood off his face, but it was replaced by more.

"Dumbass broke my nose."

He walked outside and grabbed the suitcase that was lying on the ground from where he dropped it. Before getting in his car, Damon looked around at the mess he made. It was a good thing that Klaus had people to clean up his crime scenes for him. With his blood stained windshield Damon drove out of the empty lot.

**…**

Parking his car into his garage, Damon stepped out and went inside the house. He ran a finger over his broken nose and winced.

_I should have shot that douche more times than once. _Damon thought as he made his way over to his liquor cabinet. He needed a strong knockout for tonight. With a chug he swallowed his full glass of Vodka and sighed.

_I went away I guess to open up some lanes_

_But there was no one who even knew that I was going through growing' pains_

His phone sung in his pocket. He pulled it out and sighed when he saw the name "Caroline" on it. He always hated when she called, but he answered anyway.

"Hello,"

"_Damon where the hell were you?"_

"Not in the mood Caroline," He said as he took another shot of Vodka.

"_I don't give a damn if you are or not in the mood. You missed the dinner I prepared for you."_

"That was tonight? Oh I totally forgot,"

"_I know when you're lying, Damon. You blew me off today for no particular reason."_

Damon laughed as he replayed the events that happened today in his head. If only Caroline knew what he did today. He wondered if her reaction would be the same. He wondered what would happened if he told her that he worked for mob boss Klaus Mikealson, killed guys of Elijah Mikealson, and risked his life every day, and the life of his loved ones. He only chuckled at his mental picture of Caroline's reaction if she found out his real life.

"_Damon did you hear me?"_

Caroline's voice snapped Damon out of his world.

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"_So your answer is?"_

"Uh…yeah,"

Damon could hear Caroline squeal on the other side of the line and held the phone at a distance. Gosh he hated when she did that. After he made sure that her shrieking fit was over before putting the phone back near his ear.

"_Oh my God, usually I have to fight with you to even get you to consider going to a founder's party."_

"Wait what? Caroline…"

"_So, pick me up at seven and we'll go."_

"Caroline, I don…" Before he could finish, the other line went dead. He mentally cursed himself for stupidly agreeing to go with her. He hated those stupid founders party. They were just stupid things that made unimportant people feel like they were somebody. Being one of the relatives to the founders' family, he was expected to always be present. With his eight non-appearances, they stopped expecting him to come and forgot he was even a part of it. Now with him going, they'll sure think that he's thinking of coming back. With all the anger building up inside of him, he wanted to throw the glass in his hand into the fireplace, but composed himself.

He sets the glass down and walks upstairs and goes to take a hot shower for about 10 minutes.

**…**

"_Elena make sure you make that bastard pay." _The voice came out of the earpiece in Elena's ears.

"Don't worry Elijah; Trevor won't know what's coming to him."

High on top of the building, Elena pulled out her binoculars and set the over her eyes. Staring at the building, Elena made sure that her gun was secure and handy in her pocket. After about three minutes of watching the same window, a grin spread across her face as she saw a dark shadow walk past the window.

_Got you_

She sets her binocular down and grabs her zip line gun. With a bang, the gun darted off and impaled itself right near the window of the man she was surveying. She darted off and quickly held her hand out so she can hold on to the wall. One hand clutched the window's side and another hand clutched the wall. She quickly stuck the hand that was clutching the wall into her pocket and pulled out the wire. Sticking the wire under the window and twisted it. With the sound of the "click" Elena leered again. Letting the window go to quickly, Elena pulled it with all her might and quickly threw herself inside.

Landing on her feet, she quickly surveys the room only to find no one.

"You know, a deaf person could hear you come in."

Elena quickly spun around to find Trevor behind her. He gives her a quick grin before raising his elbow and bashing her with hit. Elena stumbled backward a little but swiftly regained her composure. When her eyes regained their sight, she saw him racing towards her. She rapidly swung around and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs to which he howled in torment. Another kick collide with the side of his head that made him fall to the ground.

Pain exploded against the side of his head and he lay there, seeing stars; blinking blood out of his eyes.

Elena walked over to him and rammed her boot to his jaw. She heard him groan in pain and that made her smile. Kneeling down next to him, she turned him over and held him by his shirt collar.

"Now Trevor, Elijah wants to know why Klaus double crossed him with the deal?"

His answer to her was a loud cough that spurted out a vast amount of blood at her.

"Does that answer your question?"

Elena gave a dry chuckle before wiping her face of Trevor's disgusting blood.

"How about we try a different approach?" Elena asked, taking her gun out of her pocket. "You tell me why or my next move will be a bullet to your brain. Or we can start with a bullet in each leg and move up until we get to the brain?"

"You can kiss my ass."

Elena sighed. "Okay, I have no patience for you, so we'll start the countdown at 10 seconds. Feel free to interrupt me whenever you want to keep living. 10…9…8…7…"

With a heave Slater spitted another amount of blood at her.

"1…" Her gun spits out two bullets into his brain.

"Fucking pig," Elena muttered, getting up. Without another glance, she zip lines out of the building and into the night.

**…**

Elena entered her house with all her "equipment" and sets them down on the couch.

"Wow, you are late,"

Hearing that, Elena pulled out her gun and spun around to hold it in front of a chocolate skin girl. The girl's eyes popped out of her head as she held her hand up in the air.

Elena breathed out a sigh and quickly placed her gun back into its original place.

"Sorry Bonnie, but you should know never to sneak behind me when I come back."

"Well I didn't think you would go all ninja on me and pull out a gun. You almost blew my head off."

Elena held up a finger in the air. "Almost," She eyes Bonnie up and down. "Why are you dressed up?"

"Remember there's a founder's party?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't know why Ms. Lockwood keeps holding these stupid events."

Now it was Bonnies turn to roll her eyes. "You know she has to do it...and you know that you are required to go."

With Bonnie's mischievous smirk, Elena's bulge as she realized what it met. Oh no. No, no, no, no! Elena quickly started to object but Bonnie beats her to it.

"Elena yes. This is a good time for you to go and hang out."

"At a founder's party?"

"Especially at a founder's party; and as your best friend I get to make that decision."

Elena groaned. "Aw, Bonnie please don't make me go. You know I hate those stupid…" Her sentence was cut short when she was pulled by her hand and dragged up the steps.

**...**

With the loud music thumping and everyone chatting and making out, the party hardly seemed like a founder's party. It was more like a teenage party with full hormone teenagers grinding on each other. Damon surveyed the party's every inch trying to find a good reason to leave this party.

"Well, well, well, nice to see you actually here, Damon."

Damon's eyes followed the sound of the voice and it stopped in front of a woman that looked like she was in her late thirties.

"Nice to see you Carol,"

"I should be saying that to you, considering you've stopped coming here."

"And I wouldn't have come back either if I wasn't forced to."

He was answered with an overdramatic eye roll. "Whatever Damon, just don't go starting another fight like last time."

"The dick deserved it." He snapped.

"Don't start using vulgarity here."

"Oh yeah, this coming from the woman that told several guys to go fuck themselves." He quipped, earning a glare from him. Seeing this he raised his hand in a form of surrender. "Just saying,"

"Well stop talking and don't ruin my party." She warned him before stomping away.

Damon rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away. Women. Always dramatic.

"Damon you ass!"

_Oh no_

He turned around and was faced with a steaming Caroline.

"I should slap you right now." She threatened.

He only scoffed. "Let's not forget the last time we tried that."

"I don't give a damn about last time! I just can't believe you left me behind!"

"Uh, uh," He wagged his index finger at her. "I was dragged here against my will to come to this stupid party, and the last thing I'm going to do is act like a personal slave to you in front of society. I know you want everyone to think you've got a sweet caring man that picks you up in white chariots, but I am not that man."

He could see the anger boiling up inside her as he finished that sentence. He already knew what she was going to do and caught her hand before it had time to connect with his face. Holding her hand in place his lips formed a smirk.

"Let's not draw unwanted attention towards ourselves now,"

With her free hand, Caroline slapped the smirk off his face and yanked her "imprisoned" hand from his grasp. She left him there alone, going to the other side of the room.

_Great! Absolutely freaking great! _

Turning his head up and rearranged his jacket and walked off towards the bar.

"Vodka," He simply said sitting down on the stool. The bartender nodded before going to get his drink.

"Wow, you guys are the perfect couple."

Hearing that he chuckled. "Tell me about it. I think we're going to be the next Brad and Angelina." Turning his head in the direction the lady talked to him, he was met with the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a long time. In front of him was this magnificent creature.

She had brunette hair that became natural curls at the ends and reached below her shoulder blades. She had an olive complexion, her eyes were light brown that shined a little when light were focused on them. Her body type was slender and feminine. She had beautiful, full eyebrows that framed her face and she had a smile that was kind and genuine. She had a touch of makeup on that brought out her pink, full lips and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a modest but cute dress. Her demeanor was shy, yet confident, sweet, and a little danger. She looked like an angel to him.

Again she smiled at him. "I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have just come out and ask you something personal like that…"

"Oh trust me, it was nothing." His drink was set down in front of him and he picked it up, giving her one of his smirks then drinking it. "And besides," He turned and faced her. "it's not something we haven't done before."

"Really?"

"Yep," He popped the "P" "You should see what goes on in the bedroom."

She gave him a chuckle. "As fun as that sounds, no thank you."

It was his turn to chuckle now. "I didn't mean it that way."

They were in silence now.

"I'm sorry, you're here telling me about your life when you don't even know my name." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert."

He gladly accepts her hand. "Damon Salvatore, but you can call me Rock God."

She shook her head at him. "Are you always this…?"

"Funny?"

"Sardonic?"

"Only in the bedroom," He winked at her.

She laughed at that. "You know you don't seem like a guy that goes to this kind of party's"

He stopped his drink in midair to say: "You neither,"

"Well I was dragged here,"

"You and me both, sister. Sometimes I feel like us woman don't have any kind of rights anymore."

She was laughing again and he couldn't help but laugh too. Dang her laugh was infectious.

"You know I am finally enjoying this dumb party." He said after their laughter ceased.

"Me too,"

"Now that's four things we have in common. I'm hoping we'll have more in the future." He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"What are you saying, Mister Salvatore?"

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I am just simply saying that it wouldn't be that bad if we had more conversations in the future. What do you say?" He waited for her answer while giving her his infamous smirk.

"I'd like that,"

* * *

><p><strong>And if you were confused, they don't know that each other are assassins. <strong>


End file.
